


Rule 13 by Spuffyduds [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Strunk & White, xkcd
Genre: Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Rule 13 by Spuffyduds. </p><p><b>Summary</b>: This is in response to this XKCD: http://xkcd.com/923/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule 13 by Spuffyduds [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rule 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/222067) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



**Title** : Rule 13  
 **Author** : Spuffyduds  
 **Reader** : Rhea314 & illutu  
 **Fandom** : Strunk & White, XKCD  
 **Character** : William Strunk Jr/E.B. White  
 **Rating** : General Audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : This is in response to this XKCD: http://xkcd.com/923/  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/222067)  
**Length** 0:00:29  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Rule%2013%20by%20spuffyduds.mp3.zip)


End file.
